Raison, Passion et Trahison
by Lady-Elaewen
Summary: Comment réagir lorsque l'instinct se fait plus fort que la raison? Qu'il s'insinue en vous pour vous dicter de faire la seule chose que vous avez toujours essayer de refouler au plus profond de vous? Entre raison, passion et trahison, suivez le retour mouvementé d'Ezio à Florence... Pairing : Leonardo x Ezio
1. Chapter 1

Raison, Passion et Trahison

**_NDLA :_****_Voici ma toute première fanfiction sur Assassin's Creed, soyez indulgents et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews constructives afin de m'aider à progresser ) Etant une fan absolue du slash entre Leonardo et Ezio, je me suis enfin lancée. Ce n'est que le premier chapitre, les autres suivront_**

Le temps avait passé, les choses avaient changées mais les souvenirs jamais ne s'étaient effacés. Ezio n'avait eu de cesse de conserver précieusement les tendres images de Florence, la ville qui l'avait vu naître et grandir, en son cœur, les protégeant comme le trésor inestimable qu'était les pages du Codex. Florence...Cette ville qui représentait tant pour lui celle qui cristallisait à la fois ses plus grandes joies mais aussi ses plus grandes peines. Son père, ses frères, la trahison et l'odieux complot dont ils avaient été victimes n'avait jamais quitté son esprit. Après son départ, tout s'était précisé, accéléré, et Ezio était désormais un Assassin confirmé. Ce retour aux sources ne constituait en soi qu'une courte pause, qu'il savait bien qu'elle ne durerait pas bien longtemps avant que la réalité ne le rattrape...

C'était par une sombre fin d'après-midi du mois de novembre, la pluie s'abattait bruyamment sur les toits et ruisselait dans les rues, trempant au passage tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Ezio avançait assez calmement malgré le déluge, sa capuche remontée sur sa tête cachant en partie son visage. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois, ce n'était certainement pas une averse qui allait le faire fuir. Au contraire, en considérant que le mauvais temps avait tendance à faire décamper les passants, cela constituait donc un certain avantage pour l'Assassin. Il remonta les rues et ruelles qu'il connaissait par cœur, ce qui fit naître en lui une vague de nostalgie qu'il s'efforça de réprimer. Non, il n'était pas ici pour se réimprégner de son passé mais bien pour « affaires ». Au détour d'une rue, Ezio se retrouva face à l'ancienne demeure familiale des Auditore et son cœur se serra. A bien y regarder, rien n'avait changé, si ce n'était les planches qui avaient été ajoutées pour barricader les entrées de la propriété, afin de la protéger tant bien que mal des voleurs et autres voyous. L'Assassin s'attarda devant la façade qui se dressait, tristement encadrée du sombre ciel pluvieux, ce qui ne manqua pas d'accentuer le sentiment de mélancolie grandissante qu'il éprouvait. Ezio, conscient de son trouble, s'arracha à son observation et tourna les talons. Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui ici.

Traversant d'autres rues, une chose reparue soudain à son esprit, ou plutôt, cette « chose » tenait en un prénom : Leonardo. L'artiste devait très certainement habiter toujours dans les environs... En y songeant, il représentait l'un des derniers contacts qui liait encore Ezio à sa vie passée, pour ne pas dire le seul. Se laissant guider par ses souvenirs, Ezio arriva bien vite devant l'atelier du peintre florentin, qui avait subi entre temps quelques agrandissements. A la fenêtre de l'étage, brillait la lueur familière d'une bougie, de même qu'en bas, à l'endroit où, auparavant du moins, Leonardo Da Vinci avait pour habitude d'entreposer ses créations diverses et variées. Leonardo... Ezio y songea son sans un petit sourire. Il était tout simplement unique en son genre, unique à ses yeux...  
Puis, approchant plus ou moins consciemment sa main de la porte pour venir y toquer, l'Assassin se ravisa soudain. Dehors la pluie continuait à tomber, battante, mais qu'importe, sa tenue de même que sa cape étaient déjà trempées. Il resta planté devant la porte de l'atelier pendant bien dix minutes. Non pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas revoir son ami, au contraire, mais le temps avait passé, et si lui avait tant changé, il pouvait en être de même pour le peintre. Toutefois, Da Vinci n'en demeurait pas moins être un homme cher à son cœur. Alors, sans écouter sa conscience devenue trop carrée, l'Assassin frappa finalement à la lourde porte de bois sans plus se poser de questions. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure que son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Enfin, la lourde porte ornée de sculptures s'ouvrit et Ezio eut la surprise de découvrir Agniolo, arborant des traits plus matures que dans ses derniers souvenirs. Ce dernier recula un peu, sous le coup de la surprise, n'ayant pas eu l'air de l'avoir reconnu d'emblée. Il fallait bien admettre que ruisselant de pluie, avec sa large capuche sur la tête, qui masquait une partie de son visage, Ezio ne dégageait rien de très rassurant. Mais aussitôt, Leonardo apparut juste derrière, l'assistant s'écarta alors pour lui faire place, et les deux hommes se dévisagèrent quelques secondes sans dire un mot. Ce fut finalement le peintre qui rompit le silence en l'invitant chaleureusement à entrer, non sans une vigoureuse accolade. Ezio pénétra dans l'habitation et constata que le bric-à-brac de son ami n'avait eu de cesse de s'entasser au fil du temps, envahissant ainsi les trois quart de la pièce principale. L'Assassin se tenait au centre, détrempé et ruisselant de gouttes de pluie, ne sachant trop quoi dire pour justifier son arrivée impromptue. Mais Leonardo, en tout bon hôte qu'il était, se chargea d'entamer la conversation.

- Je suis si heureux de te revoir ! Je ne pensais pas que tu remettrais les pieds à Florence un jour. En tout cas tu n'as pas changé. - Déclara le peintre d'un ton enjoué, avant de reprendre.- Mais ne reste pas planté là, tu es trempé, viens te mettre près du feu !

Un feu crépitait vivement dans l'âtre de la cheminée de pierre, dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Il y avait trois grands fauteuils, une petite table de bois, et tout autour les inventions de Leonardo reprenaient le dessus, se faisant omniprésentes. Aux yeux de l'artiste, Ezio n'avait pas changé, du moins pas vraiment, il était toujours comme dans ses souvenirs, si ce n'était avec la barbe en plus, qui encadrait son menton, et cet air décidé qui émanait de lui. Ezio était devenu un homme et il avait tracé son propre chemin mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Leonardo savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui poser de questions et simplement se montrer attentif et à l'écoute, comme l'ami qu'il avait toujours été. Debout devant le feu, les flammes jouant avec les ombres sur les murs, l'Assassin semblait être entouré d'une aura forte et mystérieuse, presque mystique. Il se dégageait de sa personne ce charme sauvage et insaisissable qui faisant battre le cœur du peintre depuis tant d'années. Non, rien ne semblait avoir changé, du moins en apparence, mais Leonardo n'était pas dupe, si Ezio était ici ce devait être pour une bonne raison, autre que pour le plaisir de sa compagnie, et il lui faudrait faire avec cela. S'arrachant alors à la contemplation de la silhouette de l'Assassin, l'artiste reprit :

- Tu ferais bien d'enlever tes vêtements, je peux les mettre à sécher en attendant que tu repartes.

Qu'il reparte ? La fin de la phrase toucha Ezio sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi il lui avait accordé autant d'importance. Bien sûr qu'il allait repartir, sous peu même, mais alors pourquoi se sentait-il blessé à l'idée que Leonardo s'attende à son départ ? Etait-il de trop ici ? Oui, surement, au fond, comme il l'avait pressenti, son ami aussi avait changé alors peut-être n'était-il tout simplement plus le bienvenu ici. Ezio ne put s'empêcher de froncer imperceptiblement les sourcils, il n'aimait pas se torturer l'esprit pour de telles broutilles. A l'aube il aurait quitté l'atelier de Leonardo à tout jamais, et l'histoire s'arrêterait là, pas de quoi en faire une montagne donc. Cependant, ne désirant pas faire mauvaise figure dans la demeure de son ami, Ezio s'exécuta. Il retira en premier lieu sa cape de son épaule, abaissa ensuite sa capuche puis tourna son regard vers Leonardo, hésitant à retirer complètement le haut de sa tunique. Non pas qu'il craignait de le choquer, après tout le peintre avait sûrement dû en voir des corps d'hommes dans sa vie, mais il n'empêche qu'aux yeux d'Ezio cela ne semblait pas être très convenable. Leonardo eut l'air de comprendre et esquissa un sourire face au comique de la situation.

- Viens, je vais te conduire à la salle de bain, tu pourras retirer tes vêtements et prendre un bain si tu le désires. Agniolo ! – Appella-t-il – Va chercher des serviettes propres et va les lui porter.

Les deux amis montèrent les marches d'un escalier en chêne massif absolument splendide Leonardo précédant Ezio. Puis l'artiste ouvrit une porte de l'étage, laquelle donnait sur une petite salle d'eau qui avait néanmoins toutes les commodités.

- Voilà. Ça ne vaut pas les palais Romains mais tu pourras faire ta toilette.

- Merci ça m'ira très bien.

Agniolo ne tarda pas à revenir avec les serviettes et les tendit au brun qui le remercia.

- Bon eh bien, fait comme chez toi.

Déclara Leonardo, avant de laisser l'Assassin à sa toilette.

Le peintre se rendit alors dans sa chambre où étaient entassées quantité d'affaires, notamment des vêtements, qui trônaient là, visiblement dans l'attente d'être réorganisés et transportés ailleurs. De même que des malles vides en osier semblant être toute disposées à être remplies sous peu. Leonardo s'assit sur son grand lit en soupira. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Le retour d'Ezio dans sa vie allait-il tout remettre en cause ? C'est alors que quelqu'un toque à la porte de la chambre, tirant ainsi le peintre de sa réflexion. Innocento, le second apprenti de Leonardo, entra timidement dans la pièce.

- Maestro, vos affaires ont été soigneusement emballées comme vous l'aviez demandé. Dois-je commencer à tout charger dans la charrette ?

Mais après avoir posé la question, l'apprenti constata avec surprise qu'aucunes des malles de son maître n'étaient bouclées. Voyant son air éberlué, Leonardo conclut :

- Je m'en occuperais moi-même va. Tu peux aller mettre un peu d'ordre dans mon matériel de peinture à l'atelier.

Innocento n'insista pas et sorti en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Le regard du peintre se posa aussitôt sur sa pile d'affaires qui requérait son attention mais pour laquelle lui ne semblait pas, ou plus, manifester un réel enthousiasme. Son départ... Comment pourrait-il se résoudre à quitter Florence pour la Cour de France maintenant qu'Ezio était revenu ?

En définitive les choses n'allaient pas être simples... Mais il était conscient de tenir là la chance de sa vie une place à la Cour de François Ier ne pouvait se décliner sur un coup de tête, et puis, ce voyage il en avait rêvé depuis des mois...

Se ressaisissant, Leonardo commença à entasser ses vêtements dans la première malle, puis il tira de dessous son lit une boite qui contenait plusieurs feuilles et parchemins sa « boite à secrets » en quelques sorte. Il farfouilla à l'intérieur et s'assit sur le sol, avant de poser son regard sur l'une de ses plus précieuses esquisse. Sur le papier avaient été tracées les courbes anguleuses et masculines d'un corps qui aurait aisément pu rivaliser avec celui d'un dieu grec. Les abdominaux, les cuisses musculeuses, la position suggestive des mains... Ce croquis semblait être la représentation de tous les fantasmes du peintre, et pour cause, il s'agissait d'Ezio. Même si son visage n'était pas clairement représenté, la tenue qui masquait sensuellement certains de ses traits ne pouvait tromper c'était bien celle de l'Assassin.

Mais tous ces débordements imaginatifs n'avaient lieu d'être. Résolu, du moins en partie, Leonardo déposa le fameux croquis au fond de la seconde malle d'osier, avant de l'ensevelir sous une pile de bric-à-brac. Dans les trois prochains jours il quitterait cet endroit, peut-être définitivement et cette pensée, bien malgré lui, l'attrista. Certes Agniolo et Innocento s'occuperaient de l'atelier en son absence, mais cet endroit constituait au final bien plus à ses yeux que le simple théâtre de l'exercice de son talent. C'était ici que, par un bel après-midi du mois de mai, était venue frapper à sa porte Maria Auditore et que Leonardo avait croisé la route d'Ezio pour la première fois. Sans nul doute que ce grand brun au regard charmeur avait eu raison de son cœur en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire. A cette époque il se dégageait d'Ezio une fougue et une fierté telle que Leonardo avait l'impression de voir en lui l'incarnation d'un jeune lion avide de conquête, et autant dire que cette image n'avait pas laissé l'artiste insensible.

Qu'importe, il n'y avait plus de place aujourd'hui pour ces égarements stériles. Leonardo était un homme fait, non plus un jouvenceau, et ces rêveries éveillées n'en étaient que plus inappropriés.

Soudain, des coups retentirent à nouveau à la porte de la chambre. Le peintre leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa alors pour aller ouvrir. N'y avait-il donc pas moyen d'être en paix quelques minutes ? Lorsque le _maestro,_ celui-ci cru défaillir. Ezio se tenait dans l'encadrement, les cheveux humides, le torse parsemé de gouttelettes d'eau, ayant pour seule forme de dissimulation une serviette qui lui ceignait les hanches d'une façon diaboliquement ostentatoire. Lui ne paraissait pas gêné outre mesure, ignorant surement à quel point cette vision mettait le peintre au supplice. Leonardo dû faire un effort surhumain pour étouffer la bouffée de chaleur qui montait en lui et qui menaçait de faire prendre à ses joues une ravissante teinte pivoine, d'une minute à l'autre.

- E...Ezio ?

- Désolé mais ton assistant à emporter mes vêtements pour les mettre à sécher et je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre...

Le peintre déglutit difficilement mais s'efforça de se ressaisir pour ne pas laisser paraitre son trouble à son ami.

- Ah oui, eh bien...entre. Je vais te donner des vêtements à moi qui devrais t'aller à merveille.

Ezio pénétra dans la pièce et Leonardo s'empressa d'aller enfouir sa tête dans la grande armoire en chêne, qui trônait majestueusement en plein centre de la chambre, plus soucieux en réalité de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, que de trouver de quoi vêtir le corps de son Apollon. Après un long moment de silence pendant lequel l'artiste semblait s'être perdu dans les tréfonds de son armoire, Ezio s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte, croisant les bras signe visible du déclin de sa patience.

- Dis, si tu ne trouves rien ce n'est pas grave, je peux aussi aller récupérer mes vêtements.

Leonardo s'empressa de lui présenter la tenue qu'il avait choisie. L'Assassin haussa les sourcils, ce qui n'échappa pas au peintre, mais il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, du moins, pas pour le moment.

- Tiens, essaie ça.

L'encouragea Leonardo, tout en lui laissant les vêtements sur les bras.

Le peintre, par souci de pudeur, sorti de la chambre afin de laisser son ami à ses essayages. Une fois dans le couloir éclairé à la lueur de grands lustres à chandelles, ce dernier soupira, l'esprit troublé. Pourquoi était-ce donc si difficile d'être l'ami d'Ezio ?

Oui, il se sentait profondément attiré et totalement sous le charme de l'Assassin, et la vision précédente de son corps, ainsi dénudé, offert à son regard, avait très largement contribuée à appuyer cette constatation. Pourtant ils étaient deux hommes, et même si Leonardo ne s'était jamais voilé la face concernant ses penchants, il était à l'inverse certain qu'Ezio, lui, était en tout point attiré par le sexe opposé. Ezio était le fougueux étalon que jamais Leonardo ne pourrait posséder...

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, la porte de la chambre se rouvrit, révélant la silhouette de l'Assassin nouvellement vêtu...

_**NDLA :**_ A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**NDLA :** Merci à mon premier lecteur de m'avoir posté une si gentille review, ça m'a fais super plaisir! :) Pour répondre à la question posée : en fait je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme fixe quand j'écris, donc pas de rythme fixe dans la publication de mes chapitres désolée, je sais que c'est un énorme défaut de ma part, j'essaie de travailler là-dessus. Normalement si tout va bien, je serais en mesure de mettre en ligne le chapitre 3 d'ici deux à trois semaines.

**Remarque** : Désolée d'avance pour les fans de Leonardo, je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'apparait pas tant que ça dans ce chapitre. Le chapitre suivant risque de ne pas lui laisser énormément de place non plus, pour les besoins de l'histoire, mais promis, je compte me rattraper ;)

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Le résultat était pour le moins...surprenant. Le brun se tenait dans l'encadrement, jetant des regards dubitatifs à l'artiste, en ne cessant de s'observer lui-même de la tête aux pieds. Et en effet face à ce « spectacle » il eut été difficile, même pour Leonardo, de ne pas émettre de commentaires. Le torse d'Ezio, bien autrement bâti que celui du peintre, était prisonnier d'une chemise en lin de couleur crème, au col en fine dentelle vénitienne, qui le ceignait sous toutes les coutures, notamment au niveau des épaules. Fort heureusement, les manches bouffantes atténuaient un peu l'effet comique du tableau, en permettant à ses bras quelques mouvements. Mais le pantalon, lui non plus, ne pouvait tromper. Il y avait de toute évidence une large différence de taille entre les deux hommes. La toile sombre lui moulait les cuisses et les mollets, sans parler de la courbe de l'entrejambe qui n'aurait pu être plus marquée. Ezio le savait, il avait tout bonnement l'air de sortir d'une immense farce.

- Surtout ne dis rien, je crois que c'est assez clair comme ça vu ton sourire.

Dit Ezio, un brin vexé.

Il n'y avait rien à redire là-dessus, même cette petite moue rendait Ezio attirant aux yeux de Leonardo. Ce dernier observa son ami de haut en bas, ne pouvant nier qu'il y avait en effet un manifeste problème en matière de taille.

- Allons, ce n'est rien. Je vais te donner l'une des tenues que j'utilise à l'atelier, elles sont bien plus relâchées que mes vêtements de tous les jours, elles devraient donc t'aller sans problème.

Malgré l'air sceptique qu'affichait Ezio, celui-ci suivi néanmoins le peintre dans sa chambre pour récupérer d'autres vêtements, bien plus sobres cette fois, pour son plus grand soulagement. En un tour de main il fut habillé, et Leonardo lui proposa de dîner en sa compagnie, proposition que l'Assassin accepta bien volontiers. Il y avait longtemps qu'Ezio n'avait plus eu droit à un véritable repas, alors cela sonnait pour lui comme un matin de Noël avant l'heure. Une fois attablés dans la salle à manger, petite mais coquette, de l'artiste, Agniolo leur apporta deux belles assiettes de ragoût accompagné de pommes-de-terre, ainsi qu'une bonne bouteille de Chianti. Les deux amis entamèrent donc le copieux dîner, en commençant par lever leurs verres à leurs retrouvailles. Ezio dégusta le met et bu le vin avec plaisir un plaisir simple qu'il avait presque oublié, et Leonardo, assis face à lui, le regarda vider le contenu de son assiette avec appétit.

- C'est délicieux. - Commenta l'Assassin, avant de reprendre – Bien meilleur que lorsque nous avions déjeuné chez toi avant mon départ pour Rome.  
Leonardo sourit et acquiesça.

- La précédente cuisinière était une véritable catastrophe ambulante. J'ai fini par en changer pour mon propre salut et celui de mes apprentis.

La réplique arracha un rire franc à Ezio, lequel troubla le peintre. Dieu qu'il était beau, et à plus forte raison lorsqu'il s'affichait sur son visage cet air joyeux qu'il croyait enfoui à jamais. Leonardo pu presque en oublier que le temps avait passé depuis l'époque bénie où Ezio était encore un adolescent fougueux et bagarreur, toujours avide d'aventure. Aujourd'hui il avait face à lui un homme dont le tragique destin l'avait obligé à grandir trop vite un Assassin...  
Mais refusant de se laisser aller à la nostalgie en un moment pareil, l'artiste se contenta de rire avec Ezio, jusqu'à ce que leur hilarité fût interrompue par Innocento, qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle à manger. Le regard des deux amis se posa de concert sur l'apprenti, lequel s'inclina légèrement avant de prendre la parole.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre _maestro_, mais il me faut savoir si vous comptez emporter votre machine volante en France, afin que je puisse l'ajouter à vos bagages, ou s'il me faut la nettoyer puis la ranger dans l'armoire ?

Leonardo se sentit soudain fort mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que les prunelles grises d'Ezio venaient de se poser sur lui, pleines d'interrogations. L'ambiance légère qui avait planée jusque-là fut alors rompue. Ezio dévisageait le peintre avec un regard sombre et insondable. Pourquoi diable fallait-il toujours que la réalité vienne briser les rares moments de paix qu'ils partageaient tous les deux ?

- Alors tu t'en va ?  
Demanda Ezio même si en réalité cela sonnait davantage comme un constat que comme une question.

Le peintre congédia Innocento, lui demandant expressément de les laisser seuls et acquiesça sans joie.

- J'ai été convié à la Cour de France par le roi François, il parait que c'est un homme érudit et très ouvert d'esprit. Peut-être me permettra-t-il de créer plus que ceux de cette ville ne l'ont jamais fait. Il faut dire qu'ici, à Florence, je passe pour un fou.  
Déclara Leonardo, en tentant un petit trait d'humour.

- Tu es un génie, pas un fou, et ta renommée dépasse de loin les frontières de Florence.  
Rectifia Ezio.

- L'un et l'autre ne sont pas incompatibles pourtant. Disons donc que je suis un fou renommé.  
Reprit Leonardo sur un ton humoristique, même si au fond cette légèreté n'avait rien de naturelle et qu'elle visait uniquement à faire retomber la tension.

« Un homme érudit et très ouvert d'esprit »… Pourquoi ces qualificatifs irritaient-ils autant l'Assassin ? Après tout Leonardo était un grand garçon, plus âgé que lui-même, il pouvait donc bien être libre de partir où bon lui semblait et de fréquenter qui il voulait, et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui pouvait se permettre de lui faire la morale sur ce point. Au final, peut-être que ce voyage en France permettrait à son ami de trouver l'amour. L'amour... Ezio se surprit à avoir de telles pensées.

- Quand dois-tu partir ?  
Demanda l'Assassin, avec un ton faussement neutre.

- Dans trois jours. Mais prends encore un peu de Chianti, ton verre est vide !  
Répondit le peintre en s'efforçant de conserver son expression joviale, et de détourner la conversation.

- Non _grazie_, j'ai déjà assez abusé de ton hospitalité.  
Déclara l'Assassin, en se levant de table.

Leonardo tenta bien de le retenir par quelques prétextes, mais Ezio semblait être à présent plus prompt à fuir qu'à dévoiler la nature de ses sentiments, qui s'entremêlaient en lui face à l'annonce du départ proche de son ami. L'artiste, comprenant alors qu'il eut été parfaitement inutile d'espérer le voir rester chez lui jusqu'à son départ, capitula avec courtoisie. Il ordonna à Agniolo d'aller chercher la tenue d'Ezio qui terminait de sécher, et la lui restitua.

- Pour les vêtements tu peux les garder pour le moment, tu n'auras qu'à passer me les rendre avant mon départ, ainsi je suis sûr que tu viendras me dire au revoir.  
Le taquina légèrement Leonardo, en raccompagnant son ami à la porte, lequel terminait d'enfiler sa tenue d'Assassin.

Ezio plongea pour la dernière fois ses prunelles sombres dans celles cristallines du peintre, puis rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête. Il acquiesça et répondit par un bref « entendu », avant de le saluer et de quitter l'atelier pour s'enfoncer dans les ruelles florentines plongées, à cette heure, dans la pénombre.

* * *

Assis à une table, dans une taverne, depuis plus d'une heure, Ezio sirotait une bière dans un coin. Il était si discret et si effacé que sa présence en ces lieux était passée complètement inaperçue. Fort heureusement, l'alcool avait cette faculté de faire en partie oublier les problèmes, ainsi Ezio était parvenu à se sortir momentanément Leonardo de l'esprit.  
Après avoir enchainé encore quelques pichets de bière mousseuse, l'Assassin se dit qu'il ferait mieux de se mettre en quête d'un endroit pour passer la nuit, même si la nuit en elle-même était déjà bien entamée. « Partir pour aller où ? » se demanda Ezio avec lassitude, tellement plongé dans sa réflexion qu'il ne remarqua même pas la silhouette encapuchonnée qui venait de prendre place face à lui...

- C'est un peu triste de boire seul non ?

Ezio, tiré de ses pensées, releva aussitôt la tête. Cette voix... Elle ne lui était pas étrangère, loin de là. La large capuche de velours bleu sombre cachait en partie le visage de son interlocuteur, seules s'offraient à sa vue ses petites lèvres fines qui esquissaient un sourire, mais même sans distinguer clairement ses traits, Ezio le savait, c'était elle...  
La surprise l'étreignit tant que sur le coup, il ne put dire un mot, se contentant de garder son regard rivé sur la mystérieuse arrivante. Ce fut alors elle qui, pleine d'émotion également, sans dissimuler la joie de retrouver l'Assassin, prit la parole et rompit le silence.

- Ezio, je suis si heureuse de te revoir ici ! Quand je t'ai aperçu tout à l'heure à cette table j'ai bien cru que mon imagination me jouait des tours, mais au final c'est bien toi...  
La jeune femme abaissa la capuche de son manteau, dévoilant ainsi la totalité de son visage et Ezio eut confirmation qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'elle, sans aucun doute.

- C...Cristina...  
Bafouilla-t-il, sous le coup de l'émotion.

C'en était à peine croyable ! Cristina Vespucci, son premier grand amour qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis presque six ans, se tenait là, face à lui, comme s'il revenait soudain des années en arrière, quand il n'était encore qu'un adolescent insouciant. Combien de mots, de promesses, de baisers et d'étreintes enflammées avaient-ils échangés par le passé... Tout lui revenait à l'esprit à une vitesse vertigineuse, tous ces sentiments qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir au plus profond de lui avaient donc fini par ressurgir...  
Il émanait désormais de Cristina une aura de femme, quelque chose de fort, mais aussi toujours ce petit air fragile, en arrière-plan, qui l'avait toujours caractérisée. Elle aussi avait dû surmonter pas mal d'épreuves durant son absence, songea Ezio. Une chose cependant n'avait pas changé, la brune avait toujours ce regard de braise qui avait attiré l'Assassin dès qu'il l'avait aperçue pour la première fois au marché, alors qu'il se promenait avec Federico.  
Tout cela paraissait si loin maintenant...  
Cristina adressa un sourire à Ezio et avança doucement sa main aux longs doigts fins vers lui, sur la table de bois. L'Assassin la saisit, assez timidement, comme s'il eut peur qu'en la touchant elle ne vienne à disparaître, comme un rêve. La main de Cristina était froide, ce qui contrasta avec la main chaude de son ancien compagnon. Ezio garda la main de la belle brune dans la sienne pour la réchauffer et leurs regards se rencontrèrent, intensément. Même si, en cet instant, aucun mot ne fut échangé, il n'en demeurait pas moins que par ce simple regard, les deux protagonistes se transmettaient mutuellement les sentiments qu'ils avaient éprouvés si fort l'un pour l'autre des années auparavant, comme si leur relation n'avait, en soi, jamais pris fin. Mais alors qu'il caressait les doigts de Cristina, quelque chose le fit revenir à la réalité. Une chose froide surmontée d'un petit relief, qui encerclait l'annulaire gauche de la brune. Ezio abandonna alors sa main et son regard ne tarda pas à se poser sur l'objet en question : une bague en or fin sertie d'une petite améthyste taillée surement l'œuvre d'un joailler vénitien. Cette bague rappela assez violemment à l'Assassin que son grand amour de jeunesse était maintenant une femme mariée. Cristina suivi son regard et une forme de tristesse profonde l'envahit alors.

- Il te rend heureuse ?  
Demanda Ezio, en s'efforçant de réfréner l'évidente tristesse qui l'étreignait.

Juste avant qu'il ne quitte Florence pour se rendre à Rome, Ezio avait en effet apprit, de la bouche de Cristina, au cours d'une dernière étreinte passionnée, que celle-ci avait été promise à Manfredo Soderini d'Arzenta et qu'ils allaient se marier sous peu. A présent ce devait être chose faite, à en juger par l'anneau qui ornait son doigt.

- Je n'avais pas d'autre solution Ezio, je... Mon père n'aurait pas supporté que je refuse le mariage...

L'Assassin acquiesça brièvement. Au fond il s'en voulait à lui-même de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Cette affaire de mariage arrangé n'avait aucun lien avec la volonté propre de Cristina, et ça Ezio le savait déjà, alors à quoi bon remuer le passé ? Cristina était une femme bien trop exceptionnelle pour qu'il eut pu seulement songer à se donner le droit de lui faire promettre de l'attendre. Il ne la méritait pas.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te poser cette question. J'espère seulement que tu es heureuse aujourd'hui.

Ezio voulut se lever de table, mais la brune posa sa main sur la sienne pour le retenir. A nouveau, leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

- Tu as changé Ezio...  
Déclara doucement Cristina, comme si, à travers le regard de son ex compagnon, il lui eut été possible de comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé durant toutes ces années d'absence.

En effet il avait changé. Les choses elles-mêmes avaient changées. Ezio ne parvenait plus à percevoir les choses de la même manière. Il faisait désormais route avec sa vision d'Assassin, ne se fiant à rien ni personne, dans le but de venger la mort de son père et de ses frères. Il s'était engagé à faire rendre gorge à tous ces traîtres qui grouillaient de par le pays. A cela s'étaient ajoutées ses nouvelles convictions d'Assassin et aujourd'hui, Ezio pouvait dire qu'il était tout dévoué au Credo que lui avait enseigné son oncle Mario.

- Tu as raison, beaucoup de choses ont changées pour moi depuis que j'ai quitté Florence. Je crains n'être plus tout à fait celui que tu as connu...

Cristina se leva de table et tendit la main à Ezio.

- Dans ce cas viens avec moi et raconte-moi, j'aimerais comprendre. J'aimerais _te_ comprendre Ezio...

L'Assassin saisit la main de la belle brune et se leva de sa chaise à son tour. Il régla prestement sa consommation, et les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la taverne. Dehors il faisait nuit noire et, avec le temps couvert, seuls quelques rayons de lune parvenaient à filtrer à travers les nuages, empreignant ainsi la rue d'une ambiance sépulcrale. La brise ambiante fit frissonner Cristina. Ezio le constata et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, avant de lui rajuster sa capuche, pour protéger un peu sa nuque du courant d'air.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tu risques de prendre froid en restant là.  
Dit-il.

Cristina lui adressa un petit sourire affectueux, avant de répondre.

- Il y a au moins une chose qui n'a pas changée, tu es toujours aussi galant qu'autrefois. Mais je sais aussi que si je pars maintenant, jamais plus je ne te reverrais car tu auras encore disparu dieu sait-où, comme toujours...

Ezio, pour le coup, ne pouvait lui donner tort. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, d'autant plus depuis qu'il était devenu un Assassin. Jamais il ne pouvait rester bien longtemps au même endroit, il en dépendait de sa vie et de celle de son entourage. Il en avait été de même avant son premier départ de Florence. Il avait embrassé Cristina une dernière fois, il avait dû renoncer à elle, puis, il avait disparu de sa vie et de la ville. Cela avait duré plusieurs années avant qu'il ne revienne. Ezio en avait bien conscience, il était devenu tel une ombre, un fantôme errant qui n'avait pas le droit d'aimer. Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau face à elle, il n'arrivait décidément pas à se résoudre à s'en aller. Peut-être nourrissait-il tout simplement le naïf espoir de recoller les morceaux de leur histoire, si du moins cela pouvait encore être fait.

- Je ne vais pas partir, pas tout de suite en tout cas.  
Déclara-t-il, comme pour la rassurer.

Cristina s'avance doucement vers lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre, et accrocha son regard, avant de venir lui caresser tendrement la joue. Ezio ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais il y avait dans les yeux de sa belle florentine une lueur de tristesse profonde, qu'elle semblait vouloir lui cacher. L'Assassin, constatant que le froid ne l'avait pas quittée, l'entoura de ses bras, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire autrefois. Cristina ferma les yeux un court instant et se blottit contre lui.

- Viens avec moi Ezio...  
Murmura-t-elle, avec tendresse, à l'oreille de son ancien amant.

Incapable de réfléchir davantage au bienfondé de tout ceci, mettant de côté le Credo et faisant taire son instinct d'Assassin, Ezio se laissa pleinement envahir par tout ce qu'il s'était efforcé d'enfouir en lui au cours de ces dernières années. L'intensité de l'émotion le submergea comme une grande vague, et il se laissa aller à son désir qui ne réclamait plus qu'une seule chose à ce moment précis : Cristina, quand bien même cela risquait-il de le mener à sa perte...

* * *

**NDLA :**Et voila, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et éventuellement vos pronostics pour la suite :)


	3. Chapter 3

**NDLA :** Merciiii à tous ceux qui m'ont posté des reviews, vous êtes adorables! :)

**Disclaimers :** (Un peu tard pour faire apparaître ça au chapitre 3 je sais ^^') Les personnages sont la propriété d'Ubisoft

**Note :** Les personnages portant une (*) sont des personnages inventés par mes soins

* * *

Chapitre III

- Hn...Ezio...

Dans la demeure Vespucci désormais déserte, le beau brun embrassait sensuellement Cristina dans le cou, avec ardeur. Celle-ci lui avait manifesté son désir à son égard en lui proposant de la raccompagner chez elle, juste avant de l'embrasser. Les choses semblaient claires malgré les années passées, le désir qui les animait n'avait pas disparu. Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la chambre de Cristina dans laquelle Ezio avait passé tant de nuit à la dérobée dans sa jeunesse. L'atmosphère cependant était étrange, différente...  
Les baisers se firent bien vite plus intenses. La température montait en flèche et les mains d'Ezio vinrent entourer la taille de Cristina dans la fougue du moment. Mais soudain, celui-ci se stoppa. Cristina tremblait. Presque imperceptiblement certes, mais il était de fait qu'elle tremblait, ce qui n'échappa bien sûr pas à l'Assassin. Que se passait-il au juste ? Ezio ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais ceci, allié aux regards parfois fuyants de la florentine, le troublait. Cristina, constatant avec une certaine surprise qu'Ezio avait stoppé tout mouvement, le regarda avec une pointe d'interrogation.

- As-tu peur ?  
Demanda-t-il.

- De quoi aurais-je peur ?

- De moi. Tu trembles...

La brune tenta de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble. Cet instant ne pouvait être brisé, à aucun prix, et surtout pas à cause de ses propre faiblesses. Alors, elle adressa un sourire rassurant à Ezio et vint lui caresser la joue, avant de venir murmurer sensuellement à son oreille :

- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que...tu m'as bien trop manqué Ezio, alors aime moi comme lorsque tu venais me voir ici autrefois et ne pensons à rien d'autre je t'en prie.

Ces paroles eurent l'effet escompté. L'Assassin enlaça Cristina et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent ardemment. Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble un long moment, dans un ballet passionné, jusqu'à ce que, par manque d'air, ils ne mirent un terme à l'échange. Après cela, les mains de Cristina vinrent retirer la tunique d'Ezio, ainsi que sa chemise. Le torse de l'Assassin se retrouva totalement offert à son regard. Il était fort, puissant, et les muscles étaient bien plus développés que dans les souvenirs d'adolescente de Cristina. Outre cela, Ezio portait plusieurs cicatrices, un peu dispersées, sur la poitrine notamment et la brune pu aisément imaginer que son ancien compagnon avait dû être confronté à bien des épreuves au cours de ces dernières années. En rencontrant le regard brûlant d'Ezio, Cristina sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Même après tout ce temps, l'éloignement, et malgré les chemins différents qu'ils avaient empruntés chacun, la florentine était toujours sensible au charme magnétique de l'Assassin. A nouveau elle s'abandonna aux baisers d'Ezio et ils terminèrent tous deux, allongés sur le grand lit à baldaquin, au milieu des draps pourpres qui dégageaient une odeur familière fleur de lys, provenant surement des essences de fleurs dont Cristina avait toujours eu pour habitude d'en parsemer sa nuque de quelques gouttes chaque matin. Cette senteur, Ezio l'aurait reconnue entre mille.  
Baisers et caresses s'enchainaient à une allure vertigineuse, telle que Cristina crut en perdre la raison, mais cela lui était interdit car elle se devait de rester lucide...  
Au comble de l'étreinte et submergée par le plaisir qui venait de terrasser son corps et toute son âme, des larmes vinrent rouler le long des joues de Cristina, sans que celle-ci ne puisse les contenir. Ezio, qui venait de s'allonger à ses côtés, le remarqua et s'appuya à demi sur le côté, avant de venir lui caresser la joue, inquiet.

- Qu'y a-t-il _amore mio_ ?

La florentine balaya ses larmes d'un revers de main, tentant désespérément de reprendre le contrôle. Elle secoua doucement la tête.

- Rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste qu'aucun homme ne m'avait jamais autant comblée autant que tu l'as fait. Tu as toujours été le seul à mes yeux...

Elle lui offrit, avec cela, un petit sourire rassurant.

Toutefois, malgré ces mots, Ezio ne parvenait pas à se défaire, ni à s'expliquer la désagréable impression qui l'habitait. C'était comme si, outre le moment d'intense bonheur qu'il venait de partager avec Cristina, il ne pouvait être totalement apaisé. Sa raison le taraudait et il y avait toujours cette lueur dans les yeux de sa belle, qui lui laissait une inexplicable inquiétude. Ce sentiment lui laissait un goût amer... Pourquoi ?  
Par les rideaux à demi tirés, Ezio put distinguer que le jour commençait à se lever. Il lui fallait s'en aller. Il se redressa alors, quittant la chaleur du corps de Cristina et s'assit sur le rebord du lit pour se rhabiller. Cristina, le corps dénudé, enroulée dans les draps, le regarda faire.

- Dois-tu vraiment t'en-aller ?

Demanda-t-elle, même si au fond elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Ezio, entièrement revêtu à présent, terminant simplement d'apprêter sa tenue d'Assassin, revint vers elle et lui accorda un dernier baiser tendre.

- Il le faut, j'ai beaucoup à faire. Et... –Il marqua un temps de silence avant de reprendre, d'un air plus grave – Tu as ton mari.

A ces mots, Cristina se leva, enveloppée du drap qui touchait le sol, tel la traine d'une robe de mariée, pour venir faire face à Ezio.

- Si tu parles de Manfredo, il est à Lucca pour affaire. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne se formalise plus de mes désirs. Promets-moi que tu vas revenir me voir...

Elle posa doucement sa main sur le bras de l'Assassin. Celui-ci finit par acquiescer et s'avança, comme à regret, vers la porte.

- Je reviendrais ce soir.

- Je laisserais la fenêtre de ma chambre ouverte pour toi. Je t'attendrais Ezio...

Les deux protagonistes échangèrent un dernier baiser et Ezio quitta la demeure des Vespucci, qui désormais était en réalité la propriété de Manfredo Soderini. Par souci de discrétion et d'aisance, Ezio préféra passer par les toits pour rejoindre un quartier précis le quartier des plaisirs. Les affaires reprenant le dessus, il lui fallait retrouver la seule personne capable de le renseigner mieux que quiconque : La Volpe. Mais en chemin, l'esprit de l'Assassin fut envahi par de déplaisantes pensées. C'était comme si il se sentait...coupable. Oui, c'était le mot, coupable de s'être ainsi laissé aller au plaisir avec Cristina. Il fronça les sourcils. Sans réellement s'en être rendu compte, ou plutôt sans le vouloir, les images de Leonardo avaient investies son esprit. Ce genre de chose n'avait rien de normal, c'était tout bonnement une erreur. Ezio, agaçé, secoua un peu la tête. Il ressassait cette nuit passée dans les bras de Cristina, mais la conclusion qui s'imposa à lui ne le satisfit pas le moins du monde. Il ne ressentait pas autant de plaisir qu'il aurait dû en éprouver et son cœur était lourd.  
Autrefois, une seule nuit avec Cristina aurait suffi à lui faire toucher le Paradis du bout des doigts, mais aujourd'hui... Ce sentiment merveilleux s'était mué en une atroce culpabilité, et l'Assassin ne pouvait s'en défaire.

* * *

SsSsSsSsSsS

Il était presque onze heures et la Place du marché grouillait de monde. Florence avait toujours été une ville très animée, notamment à l'heure du marché. Les commerçants avaient investis les lieux depuis le petit matin et les étales regorgeaient de produits en tout genre : pastèques, figues, olives, citrons, poissons, fromages et autre étaient exposés à l'œil gourmand des clients, entouré du brouhaha ambiant. Des femmes avec des paniers conversaient avec les marchands, des petits attroupements riaient joyeusement de part et d'autre de la Place et de vieux amis en profitaient pour s'échanger les nouvelles de la semaine. A travers toute cette animation, Cristina se frayait un passage, panier au bras, faisant elle aussi ses courses. Elle avait toujours eut pour habitude de venir au grand marché du vendredi, c'était d'ailleurs ici-même qu'elle avait croisé la route d'Ezio. Songeuse, la brune passa devant l'étale du marchand de fruits et du boucher mais sans rien acheter. Son esprit était tourmenté...  
Elle décida alors de rentrer chez elle, quand bien même il manquait à son panier la moitié de ses achats habituels. La florentine traversa la foule et décida de couper par une ruelle annexe à la Place du marché, en quête d'un peu de calme. A mi-chemin cependant, une impression étrange se saisit d'elle. Elle se retourna alors, tourna la tête plusieurs fois en toute direction, tenaillée par la désagréable impression d'avoir été suivie. Mais il n'y avait, de toute évidence, pas âme qui vive. Cristina reprit sa route, pressant tout de même le pas pour arriver au plus vite au bout de la longue ruelle sinueuse. La jeune femme s'efforça de retrouver son calme, il ne servait à rien de se laisser ainsi aller à ses inquiétudes. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait sèchement sur les pierres, faisant battre son cœur un peu plus fort. Il n'y avait personne, elle était seule, du moins le pensait-elle...  
Soudain, avant-même qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre quelque chose à ce qui lui arrivait, Cristina se retrouva plaquée contre un mur, dans l'ombre de la ruelle, avec deux mains qui lui tenaient les poignets à lui en briser presque les os. Son panier se renversa au sol. Elle voulut se débattre, crier, mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle reconnut son assaillant, son cœur fit un bond, cognant comme un petit animal apeuré à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Mais elle s'efforça toutefois de masquer la peur qui la gagnait, par fierté sans doute. Non, elle ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Face à elle, l'homme qui la retenait fermement esquissa un fin sourire carnassier et prit la parole.

- Tu imaginais peut-être que j'allais oublier notre marché Cristina ?

La florentine fronça les sourcils, cet homme était odieux et elle le méprisait plus que tout.

- Je n'ai rien oublié du tout.

Répondit-elle froidement.

L'homme avait le regard aussi noir que les profondeurs des abysses. Il l'empoigna encore plus fermement et reprit :

- Dans ce cas il serait bon que tu tiennes parole et que tu te débarrasse de lui au plus vite, comme prévu si tu tiens à la vie du gamin !

- Ce serait fait ce soir.

Détresse et colère se mêlaient à cet instant dans le regard de Cristina. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Rien faire d'autre que de se soumettre aux attentes de ceux qui le retenait prisonnière par ses sentiments. L'amour entre une mère et son enfant était indéfectible et si Cristina voulait avoir une chance de revoir son fils en vie, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de coopérer et d'honorer sa part du marché en mettant un terme à la vie d'Ezio le soir venu...  
L'assaillant de la brune la relâcha finalement, sans douceur aucune, la dardant d'un regard lourd de promesses déplaisantes si elle venait à le trahir.  
Cristina se baissa pour ramasser son panier et les vivres qu'il contenait et qui, à présent, étaient éparpillés sur le sol et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se refusa néanmoins à les laisser couler. Elle devait se montrer forte, pour Enrico. Tout allait donc se jouer cette nuit, la dernière qu'elle passerait dans les bras d'Ezio...

* * *

SsSsSsSsSsSs

- _Maestro_, dois-je charger cette caisse-ci dans la charrette ?

Demanda Agniolo, en la désignant du doigt, sous le regard absent de Leonardo.

De toute évidence, l'artiste ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, ayant la tête ailleurs. Il acquiesça brièvement sans grande conviction et soupira profondément lorsque son apprenti s'en-alla avec la caisse en question. Leonardo avait passé la totalité de la nuit à réfléchir et à penser à Ezio. Plusieurs arguments se bousculaient dans son esprit d'un côté ce voyage tombait mal car il avait espéré passer du temps avec Ezio, mais d'un autre côté partir lui permettrait peut-être de l'oublier. Que fallait-il donc faire ? De toute façon, à bien y regarder, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, refuser aurait été froisser le monarque français et le peintre devait éviter cela pour le bien de sa réputation.  
Agacé contre lui-même et contre ses pensées, Leonardo s'efforça de se remettre à la préparation de son départ. Mais en bouclant les dernières malles, un étrange pressentiment l'étreignit soudain. Un mauvais pressentiment...  
Ezio n'était pas revenu depuis la veille au soir, non pas que cela fut surprenant ou anormal en soi, mais le sixième sens du peintre était en alerte. Il était persuadé, au plus profond de lui, qu'Ezio courrait un danger. Non, il fallait se calmer et rationnaliser ! De toute façon Ezio était en mesure de se défendre sans son aide et Leonardo songea qu'il ne serait qu'une gêne pour lui. L'artiste passa en revue le matériel qu'il comptait emporter avec lui en France et remarqua qu'il manquait deux de ses créations parmi les plus importantes, précisément celles que ce diable de Salai était censé avoir emballées la veille. Profondément irrité, il appela son apprenti d'une voix ferme. Salai, après un long moment, arriva dans l'atelier du _maestro_, affichant son éternel petit air effronté qui déplaisant chaque jour un peu plus au peintre.

- Vous m'avez appelé ?

- Je t'ai appelé en effet, il y a bien dix minutes de cela d'ailleurs.

Leonardo était mécontent mais aussi las de son impertinente conduite. Au cou de son apprenti pendait une nouvelle chainette en métal précieux à laquelle était rattaché un magnifique pendentif finement taillé de toute évidence l'œuvre d'un joailler hors de prix. La conclusion était simple aux yeux de l'artiste, Salai avait dû, une fois de plus, faire les yeux doux et se servir de ses « talents » auprès d'un vieil inconnu en manque de compagnie mais à la bourse bien garnie. Il était assez fréquent que le _maestro_ voit revenir son apprenti avec maints cadeaux récoltés au cours de ses nuits de débauche. Mais le garçon était ainsi, se plaisant à user de ses charmes pour obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait, ainsi Leonardo ne s'en formalisait-il plus.  
Par le passé, lui-même avait reçu des avances douteuses de la part du jouvenceau, sans y répondre, et pour cause, que ce soit dans son esprit ou dans son cœur, il n'y avait toujours eu qu'Ezio.  
Salai prenait un malin plaisir à minauder devant le peintre, comme pour attirer un peu plus son attention, ce qui n'eut néanmoins pas l'effet escompté. Leonardo demeura impassible et lui ordonna de se mettre au travail sans tarder. L'apprenti passa une main dans ses cheveux et pinça instantanément les lèvres d'un air agacé, avant de faire quelques pas à travers l'atelier, ondulant les hanches de façon quasi ostentatoire, sans se presser. L'artiste soupira alors. Le jeune homme était un fainéant avéré, dont la plus évidente de ses occupations consistait à vendre ses charmes à qui le voulait, pour en tirer tout le bénéfice possible, et cela exaspérait purement et simplement Leonardo. Ce dernier n'était cependant pas sans savoir que lorsque Salai se conduisait de la sorte auprès de lui, c'est qu'il avait une pensée précise derrière la tête.

- Bon, qu'y a-t-il cette fois ?

Demanda Leonardo, pressé de couper court à ces sottises.

Salai, avec un fin sourire victorieux, s'approcha alors de son maître, lentement, jusqu'à lui faire face. Là, il laissa ses doigts glisser le long du bras de l'artiste.

- Vous n'avez aucune envie de partir n'est-ce pas ?

La question déstabilisa quelque peu Leonardo, même s'il s'efforça de conserver une expression neutre. Cela aurait pu marcher avec tout autre, mais pas avec Salai...

- Pourquoi n'en aurais-je pas envie ? Va me chercher les affaires que tu étais censé préparer hier au lieu de faire de stupides réflexions.

- Je crois au contraire que mes réflexions n'ont rien de stupides _maestro_. Si vous vous étiez montré aussi enthousiaste que lors de votre dernier voyage, vous auriez déjà été prêt à partir dans l'heure, hors je constate que cela fait des semaines, et à plus forte raison depuis hier, que vous semblez ralentir les choses.

Cette fois, l'apprenti avait porté un coup fatal à Leonardo, et il le savait bien, ainsi il n'avait guère l'intention de renoncer.

- Et moi je crois que tu oublies quelle est ta place. Je partirais d'ici deux jours, pas un de plus. A présent la discussion est close.

Trancha sèchement le peintre, désireux de se replonger dans son travail pour se redonner un peu de contenance.

- Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ?

Reprit Salai, d'un ton plus doucereux.

Les paroles du jouvenceau frappèrent Leonardo en plein cœur, telle une sentence inéluctable. Le constat était douloureux mais bien réel. Oui, il aimait Ezio, alors que dire ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi ni de qui tu parles. Je n'affectionne rien d'autre que mes travaux et la connaissance à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Rien de plus.

Coupa le peintre, conscient d'avoir été entrainé malgré lui sur un terrain des plus dangereux.

Il devenait impératif pour Leonardo de se recentrer sur lui-même et sur ses projets. Ezio n'était rien de plus qu'une chimère à laquelle il se raccrochait désespérément, c'était plus qu'évident, et pourtant, malgré cela, l'artiste ne pouvait s'empêcher de nourrir le doux espoir qu'Ezio reviendrait le voir une dernière fois avant son départ...

* * *

**NDLA :** Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. A suivre...


End file.
